Monsters Live Under Our Beds And In Our Minds
by Stop-Police
Summary: Skye died in the basement in Italy. The team have moved on but they can never forget the family they have lost. Monsters are coming and Hydra are the only ones threatening the reborn SHIELD.
1. Chapter 1

Monsters Live Under Our Beds And In Our Minds.

Chapter 1

Jemma POV

Skye died, three months and four days ago. Three months and 3 days ago her body was buried in the Pacific Ocean falling from the Bus flying at a cruising speed of 450 kilometres. We lost our first person and we mourned the loss of Skye of our friend… as our family member. I remember wiping the blood away from her mouth, like she needed to be presentable for her funeral. We wrapped her in a white sheet, leaving her pale face to bare, to scar me for the rest of my life knowing I couldn't save her, that nothing we would or could do wouldn't change anything.

One month ago SHIELD fell and Hydra took its rise. Ward had betrayed the team and he also most killed Fitz and I but thanks to Nichols Fury he pulled us from the ocean where Skye was laid to rest. Ward had been trained since he was a young teen, but Coulson believes that he can change. I'm hoping he is right.

* * *

A cough pulls me from my thought and I look away from the Hula Girl that sits in the lab, on my desk. Trying and failing to banish the memories. Fitz is watching me; he has been ever since our loss. I know deep inside he blames himself, but I will never blame him. I will always blame Ian Quinn; he will forever rot in the fridge, after Ward had ratted out his location.

Bit by bit we are pulling Hydra down, there weren't many of us left and Coulson had finally met with the Avengers to ask for their help in defeating Hydra. They had all stood with us of course and Fitz had bonded with Tony Stark. Bruce Banner was an amazing man to work with but he had to leave to deal with some things. Clint and Steve haven't left Coulson side for more than a second dedicated to protect their boss and most of all to protect their friend. May and Agent Romanoff had bonded well too. I think if Skye was still her she would be laughing at all of this, how our small team got so along with the mighty avengers and how Coulson still fan girls over Captain America, he has gotten everything signed so far.

Sometimes late at night I swear I see her sitting at the bar with a drink in her hand and goofy smile on her face, those nights are the worst where nightmare of her plague my mind. There are nights I save Skye in my dreams and some nights she dies in my arms saying sorry to me for being such a waste, for being a failure. I have cried for her, for what she should have become.

I wept when Fitz and I walked into the academy and saw her name written on the wall, even though she wasn't an agent. I wanted to hate Coulson for letting her go out; I wanted to hit him some times. But Skye was so daring and so desperate to be accepted and to let Coulson know that she was always going to be on his side. He mourns the loss of his daughter, he told me late one night when the nightmares wouldn't let us sleep.

Life is moving on without Skye and I wish she was here. I miss everything, from her laugh to her tears. I wish she was here.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except sad plots and a blanket to keep me warm this winter. I know I'm a terrible person for writing this. Other stories will be being updated in the next two days I have off work. I hope you guys like this and Enjoy! Review also make me write faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jemma POV

It is pouring down heavily when we land in rural Australia, Coulson has been told of a 084 and he has requested Clint, Romanoff and Steve to assist us in any matters. The locals have been reporting of an unusual surge of some natural energy coming from deep in the bush close to a national park. Many animals both wild and tamed have gone missing. Two people have also been missing for more that week and many are concerned of their unnatural disappearance. The Australian Federal Police have locked down the entire town due to fears of the unknown.

The Cargo doors open and the cold breeze of the Australian winter hits me and I shiver. I help Fitz and Trip load our equipment into the Suburban, May walks towards us coming from the cockpit, "Coulson and I will be driving you two to the missing people's property, and the rest will leave to scout the area of the unknown energy."

Fitz, Trip and I nod in response and finish loading up. I turn to look out the cargo bay and the gloomy sky and pouring rain reminds me of home and safety.

* * *

We have been driving for a few hours due to the town being so isolated and we had finally arrived in the small community called Greenvale close to the eastern coast, with a population of less than two hundred people. It used to be an old nickel mine but had dwindled down. Coulson had told us that if we blinked we would miss the township it was that small. Driving into the town passing the gas station there wasn't much. Coulson had called ahead and we were staying in a block of old apartments that had sat empty for years. The local police officer had told the township of our arrival and they just wanted us to find the missing people.

The car shuddered as we went from paved roads to dirt roads leading to the apartments. The rain is hitting the car steadily and it's now dark outside, our light fall on the apartments and the Police vehicle waiting for us to greet us. We park undercover away from the rain and the wind and we exit the car, the door slamming shut behind us. Coulson greets Officer Nick Cooper with a hand shake and introduces us.

"Welcome to Greenvale Agents, I'm glad you were able to assist the AFP and I in this investigation. The apartments have been set up for your arrival and but I must tell you we have minimal internet connection since we are so far from a main town."

"Don't worry about that I will be able to direct my own internet connection," Fitz tells the officer.

Officer Cooper nods and begins speaking with Coulson and May about the case while Fitz and I set up our connection. Fitz and I have settled into our room, once our connection is up and he has made contact with Clint and Romanoff. They have gone to the Undara Volcanic National Park were the unknown energy is originating from. They had to take a specialized vehicle due to the rough terrain and muddy roads leading deep into the bush land.

I look out the window to the rainy night, with no lights from a big city polluting the sky. We are far from the residents that live in this town, but I can still see a few lights from the houses in the distance.

A knock at the door pulls me from my thoughts and I open it while Fitz types away on his computer not bothering to move. Coulson enters and briefs us on the situation, "We have two missing people and their house had looked like an explosion had gone off, but there were no detections of any explosives. The energy coming from the National Park was drawing all animals too it, even some farm horses had gone missing. The energy had started about 2 months ago and it seems that it is getting more powerful and nearby towns and farms are being affected."

"What do you mean the farms and such are being affected?"

"There is a power surge every night at 11:43 pm and every day at 11:43 am. There is no explanation for this at all but I have told the AFP that this is a 084 and we will take charge and they have agreed to assist us in any way they can. Now get some sleep guys, hopefully this rain clears up and we move out to the National Park tomorrow, rain or shine."

I nod in response and say, "Yes Sir. Will there be anything we need for tomorrow?"

"Yes Jemma, I'm going to need you to take some samples and any animals we come across we must have a blood sample. Fitz, no electronics until we know this energy won't blast us out."

Fitz nods not even looking away from his screen; Coulson leaves the room after wishing us good night. I turn toward my bedroom and tell Fitz I'll be taking a shower, he doesn't respond his eyes glued to the screen in front of him. I step into the hot water spraying from the shower head and I slowly sit down on the floor of the shower, my legs shaking as I sat. I'm alone in here, in the shower I can cry; I can sob and the water will drown the sounds.

The water flows over my face washing my salty tears away and rinsing me of my sanity. I place my hand between my knees when I start to struggle to breathe, when my lungs won't reinflate with the air that burns me inside from out. My hands dig into my skull, tightening in amongst my hair. I can let the tears flow here. I'm so alone and I wish she was here.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the new chapter to Feeling Half Empty! Will be posting soon! Hope you enjoy this! Reviews make me write faster. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awake to Fitz gently shaking my shoulder, there is sunlight pouring in from the open blinds. I roll away from the glare and sit up, shaking sleep from my mind. I glace to the unused third bed in the room and for a moment I think that Skye never made it to bed from being on her laptop all night but it hits me like a ton of bricks and today is going to be one of those days, one of many days like this.

I do my morning business and finish brushing my teeth. I move out into the room and Fitz is packing up for our trip up further north. I quickly make us something to eat after we had both skipped dinner last night, I give Fitz an extra muffin knowing he needed it. After I help him carry our gear back out to the car. When I walk up to it, May, Coulson and Trip are ready to go and there is a 4x4 police car beside ours. Coulson tells us, "Guys the trip will be long and very rough, we will be there just before midday hopefully. Officer Cooper is letting Trip take his 4x4 police vehicle, he will be taking lead."

Coulson was right, the drive is long and the dirt road rough and muddy and we almost get stuck in a deep mud pond but luckily May is a fantastic driver and manages to get us out. Fitz is starting to get car sick and so am I this morning quick English muffin and juice daring to come back up. I manage to hold it until we pull up next to Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton's car. I make a run for the bush land and lose my breakfast, Fitz not far behind me.

Coulson hands us a bottle of water each and then a Camelback filled with 4 litres of water for the hike that we have ahead of us.

I didn't understand why he gave us so much water but I realise when the humidity begins to rise and sweat begins to roll down my neck and spine. Coulson tells us of his time in the hot Australian summer in the early 2000's and how he almost died from dehydration. He tells us that the winters are not better. An hour past and the sun is high above us, when we finally meet the other two agents.

We are shocked with what meets us, Agent Romanoff is covered in blood and Agent Barton is not much better. By covered in blood I mean head to toe even their clothes soaked in it

Coulson is gobsmacked, "Clint? Natasha? What happened are you okay?"

Clint is the one to speak up, his voice shaky, "We were scouting the area and we witnessed a group of wild kangaroos..."

"They are called A Troop when in a group," Trip interrupts.

"Yeah whatever," Clint mutters wipe the blood dripping into his eyes. "We began to follow them deep into the bush land and we lost them from a moment, so we started running after them to catch up. We came to this open clearing and then suddenly we're falling into a pool of blood. Thick...hot blood, like it was the type of blood that was fresh from a bunch of animals…or humans."

I move towards Agent Romanoff my samples out and I begin taking samples of blood from both the Agents, Clint flinches when my hand touches his arm and Natasha reaches out and does the sample herself. I watch their interaction, they both moved with each. Clint had no fear of her, it was interesting to see.

Coulson hand them each a bottle of water and they both take a long sip and they dump the rest on their heads trying to wash the drying blood from their faces. Coulson gets them to take us back to the pool of blood and I am interested in see it, not know if it is human or animal.

We reach the clearing fairly easy and they were right, there was a pool of blood, possibly more than 658 litres of it, if my calculations are right. I walk towards it the team not far behind me, I slip a glove on my hand and slowly kneel down at the edge of the pool, blood sloshing around. I reach to take a sample of the deep red blood.

Then I feel like an explosion has gone off in the clearing and it deafens me. I can see the teams flying back into the tree line and I'm being pulled down…I'm being pulled into the pool of blood and all the last thing I see is red. And the last thing I think is that I wish she was here to save me.

* * *

**Disclaim: I don't own anything except my love for listening to sad songs while writing this story. Reviews make me write fast and make my heart explode with love for you guys! Sweet Dream will be up in 12-16 hours! You guys may hate me for it!**


End file.
